In My Confusion
by KISAFREEDOMNESS
Summary: Koizumi Itsuki shows up at Kyon's house one day after school. What could he possibly want with him? Kyon/Itsuki fic for aayathepirateman.


Opening Note: Hello and welcome back, everyone! This is a Kyon/Itsuki fic for aayathepirateman! :D I hope she likes it. It somewhat follows the plot of episode 13, but... not really. Ehehe... At any rate, I hope you like. (Wow, that was an amazingly short opening note, especially for me...)

* * *

_in my confusion  
_

kyon x itsuki

one-shot

by kyou

* * *

It had startled him, to see him appear so suddenly, almost as if out of thin air. "I've been waiting for your return," he said. So what, had he been waiting here the whole time? Kyon shook his head irritably. People like this... they were just obnoxious. What was he supposed to be, his stalker? Itsuki's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "Could I have a moment of your time?"

He wasn't sure if he was to go with him. That face... constantly smiling, it was almost as if he knew something that Kyon didn't. It bothered him. However, as soon as Itsuki mentioned that it was related to Suzumiya Haruhi, his interest was instantly piqued. He climbed into the taxi that Itsuki had hailed, which was no easy feat- his street was normally very quiet and not many taxis passed by. Kyon had no idea of how he'd done it.

Once inside the taxi, Itsuki began talking- about espers, gods, wild theories... Kyon had thought that these things were just myths, urban legends, but Itsuki was obviously very serious. Kyon just stared out the window, watching the city fly by, watching the places become more unfamiliar the farther they drove. He wondered again where they were going, but decided not to press the subject. He'd find out eventually.

Suddenly, the taxi stopped. Itsuki climbed out and motioned for Kyon to follow. They walked for a few moments, and then Itsuki suddenly stopped in the middle of a crosswalk. "What are you doing?" Kyon asked, puzzled. "You're going to get hit." Itsuki smiled.

"I need you to close your eyes." Kyon narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but obliged. He stood there for a few seconds in the darkness, then nearly jumped when he felt someone's hand in his. He slowly realised it was Itsuki's, although that knowledge didn't calm him down any. If anything, it only freaked him out more. He was pulled forward a few inches. "All right, that's enough. Open."

Kyon's heart pounded and his eyes slid open revealing...

...the exact same place they had been before.

Wait a moment. No. This was not the same place. He looked around, confused. This definitely had the same landmarks, the same buildings, but it was not the same place they had been only moments ago. Itsuki laughed at Kyon's confused expression. "This is a place separated from our world. A closed space." He proceeded to explain the physics of such an area, how to get there, but most of it passed over Kyon's head. He pretended to listen interestedly, but the entire time, he was thinking, _But why me? Why do I have to be involved? I'm just a normal person. I'm not an esper. I'm not an alien. I'm not a time traveler. I'm just... human! _

Itsuki appeared to look at something, and Kyon followed his line of vision.To his horror, there was a blue... blob thing... rampaging through several buildings. Itsuki made an irritated sound. "We don't have much time left."

"Time left?" Kyon asked. "Time left for what?" Itsuki smiled.

"Well..." He leaned in, closer and closer, until the tips of their noses were touching. "Do you know why I brought you here, Kyon?"

Kyon stared into the other's eyes in horror. "I... what?"

"You're interesting," he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper.

Suddenly, without warning, he gently pressed his lips to the other's.

Kyon had no idea what was happening, or why. All he could think was:

_Why do these things always happen to me?! _

He pulled away. "Wh-wha-" he sputtered. Itsuki just grinned.

"You're cute when you're confused."

Kyon gaped at him. "But you're... a guy..." Itsuki laughed, the sound filling the air like a thousand tinkling bells.

"Hee. You're so simple-minded."

Now, as confused as Kyon was, he did know when he was being insulted. He frowned. "You barely even know me!"

Itsuki shrugged. "It's never too early to get to know each other, right?"

"But I don't want to know you!"

"I think it's too late for that. If Suzumiya wants it to be, then it will be." He shrugged.

Kyon scowled. "Don't kiss people you barely know!"

"But I like you." They stared at each other for a few moments, then Itsuki looked out at the cityscape before them. "It's time to go."

Suddenly, they were back on the crosswalk again. Itsuki hailed another cab to take them home, and dropped Kyon off at his house. Before leaving, he grabbed his hand, smiled, and whispered:

"I'll see you tomorrow."

And then, just like that, he was gone.

Kyon stood on his doorstep, bewildered.

_What the hell was that?! _

That night, though he would never admit it, he dreamt of him.

However, because of it, he had a hard time looking Itsuki in the eye the next day.

And Itsuki just grinned knowingly.

* * *

AN: GAH I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT OTL I apologise profusely if it truly sucks... ;A; -sigh- Please review if you, amazingly, liked it. Thanks so much for your support. (Hope you liked, Ayaxa!)


End file.
